Los Juegos del Hambre La chica en llamas se casa
by Camila LV
Summary: Peeta le pide matrimonio a Katniss y empiezan los planes, la boda y por su puesto la esperada noche de bodas. Accion y pasion. Katniss y Peeta hacen el amor y luego nace su primera hija la pequeña Prim.
1. Chapter 1

NARRADO DESDE EL PUTNO DE VISTA DE KATNISS (sigueme en twitter como: carvii1231

Y los veo, Delly y Peeta, Peeta y Delly, y luego estoy yo, viendo como caminan tomados de la mano por una hermosa puesta de sol en la playa, intento llamarlos pero no me escuchan cuando me despierto de repente gritando. Era solo una pesadilla.

Siento un brazo que rodea mi espalda, es el de Peeta abrazandome, -Tranquila Katniss, que tienes?- me pregunta con una dulce voz, me acerco a abrazarlo y le susurro en el oído –no quiero perderte-

-Oh Katniss, ¿Cuándo entenderas que eres la única persona a la que amo y amaré por el resto de mi vida?-

-Peeta, te amo mas que a nada en el mundo-

Ambos nos besamos un momento cuando suena la alarma del despertador. Eso significa que ya son las 6:30 a. m y es la hora de que Peeta se vaya a la panadería y yo a cazar asi que nos separamos, nos vestimos, desayunamos y cada uno se va por su lado.

Yo cazo mientras el hornea, y cuando acabo de cazar el también de hornear asi que voy a la panadería a ayudarlo a vender y cuando llego escucho unas risitas en la cocina, me siento y espero para averiguar de quien se trataba, y después de un momento se quien es. Delly Cartwright.

Miro a la nada hacia un momento intentando recordar lo que Peeta me dijo esta mañana, pero es difícil de creer con esta mujer adentro, asi que empujo la puerta de la cocina esperando encontrarme con algo comprometedor; pero no fue asi, Delly estaba amazando mientras veía una comedia en la televisión, Peeta estaba a su lado amazando también, riéndose de vez en cuando.

-Oh hola mi amor- Me dice Peeta acercándose y dándome un beso en la boca

-Hola amor- le respondo un poco fría. –¿Ya nos vamos a la casa?-

-Si espera un momento mas, dejo la masa lista para mañana, y dejamos a Delly en su casa te parece?- me dice muy amablemente.

A pesar de la furia que siento dentro de mi se que ellos 2 son solo amigos, asi como Gale y yo, o bueno, como lo fuimos el y yo hace un tiempo, antes de que se largara hace 5 años al distrito 2.

-Esta bien mi amor- Le digo con un tono sarcástico y me retiro para sentarme un momento.

Despues de una media hora sale Delly y Peeta le sigue.

-Pasamos a dejar a Dally mi amor?- pregunta Peeta

-Oh no, no se preocupen por mi, mi casa esta cerca y pasaré por el quemadero antes, vayan ustedes solos- Dijo Delly un tanto angustiada

-Esta bien Delly- Dijo Peeta mientras se despedía de ella con un beso en la mejilla, hice lo mismo.

Me acerco a Peeta y siento su mano en mi cintura, me jala y me besa mientras que con su otra mano me roza la mejilla. Yo me aparto de el y salgo por la puerta.

-Que tienes Katniss?- me preguta Peeta

-Nada- le respondo secamente

-Como que nada? Nunca me niegas un beso Katniss, dime que tienes?-

Me volteo intentando ver el horizonte pero siento mis mejillas humedas. Estoy llorando, o eso creo. No puedo voltear porque Peeta veria mi triste rostro, y si hablo notara mi voz llorosa. En eso Peeta me jala del brazo y ve mi cara. El suspira y me abraza con calma.

-Es Delly verdad?-

Asiento con la cabeza y me atrevo a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Katniss, ya te he dicho, ella es solo una amiga, no se compara con tigo, mi novia de 5 años Katniss, sabes que te amo-

Me quedo abrazandolo y seguimos caminando hacia mi casa en la aldea de los vencedores. Ahí vivmos, ahí dormimos, aveces juntos aveces separados. Pero nunca hemos hecho el amor. Lo mas parecido que recuerdo fue esa vez en la arena del vasallaje; estaba muy exitada y quizá lo hubiera hecho sin importarme que hubiera sido televisión nacional pero por suerte Finnick se despertó y nos interrumpió… Finnick, como lo extraño.

Pronto llegamos a la casa y nos quedamos abrazados un rato. Me quedo dormida y amanesco al dia siguiente en mi cama y con la pijama puesta, Peeta esta a mi lado. No me da vergüenza que me haya cambiado si el ya me ha visto en interiores en el vasallaje, y yo lo he visto a el completamente desnudo y sin sencura en los primeros juegos.

Extiendo mi brazo y siento como Peeta besa mi mano.

-Dormiste bien linda?- me pregunta

Sonrio y me acerco para besarlo, luego bajo la mirada y me rio –ooh Peeta mira quien se despertó también—

Peeta baja la mirada hacia su entrepierna y se da cuenta que esta despierto "el también" El se rie de si mismo. –Parece que "alguien" tiene ganas de ti- me dice riéndose mientras me recuesta en la cama para besarme con pasión.

Es sábado y no es necesario trabajar, asi que me conciento un poco besándolo, y disfrutándolo un buen rato, pero justo cuando Peeta esta a punto de quitarme mi calzon me detengo y lo alejo. Que estamos haciendo? Pienso

-que paso?- me pregunta Peeta

-Suufiicieeeenteeeee- le digo contenta para que el no se recienta. –Es hora de cambiarnos—

Peeta solo sonríe y agradece haber tenido por lo menos este momento junto amí. -} cap 2


	2. Chapter 2

CAP 2

Cuando estamos cambiados Peeta baja a la cocina y pone los sándwiches en una cesta. –nos vamos de dia de campo- me dice

Sonrio mientras lo cojo del brazo y asi nos encaminamos a la pradera y al llegar extendemos un mantel cerca del lago. Sacamos las cosas y nadamos un rato en nuestros interiores. El agua esta fría pero con su calor corporal me caliento pronto. Luego comemos y muerdo algo duro. Lo saco de la boca y lo miro, es un anillo y muy bonito. En eso Peeta empieza a hablar.

-Katniss, te he amado desde que te vi por primera vez hace 17 años y la verdad es que deseo pasar una larga vida a tu lado. Asi que Katniss Everdeen, mi chica en llamas quisieras ser mi esposa?-

Lo miro a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos azules y empiezo a llorar. –Aunque te prenda en llamas?- le pregunto

-Bajo las condiciones que tu quieras amor- me dice tiernamente.

Entonces yo asiento con la cabeza y me acerco poniéndole los brazos en sus hombros y lo beso. El se recuesta y lo encima de el lo sigo basando. Sere la futura señora Mellark, pienso.

Empieza a atardecer y después de besarnos un buen rato Peeta y yo regresamos a la casa mas enamorados que nunca, dormimos y a la mañana siguiente me despierto temprano para ir a cazar, asi que le dejo una nota a Peeta: "Peeta estoy cazando, nos vemos en la panadería. Con amor, Katniss".

Caso un largo tiempo para llorar, reirme y hacer todo lo que quería hacer desde ayer. Me siento muy feliz y cuando veo mi anillo me acuerdo de el. Regreso a casa, me cambio y voy a la panadería pero lo que veo en verdad daño mi vista. Estaba Peeta encima de Delly y ambos tirados en el suelo mirándose fijamente. Yo los vi un rato sin expresión alguna y luego cerre de un portaso y me fui corriendo mientras las lagrimas se me caían.

Peeta corria detrás de mi, y detrás de el corría la regordeta Delly intentando alcanzarlo aunque sin éxito.

Por fin logro llegar a mi casa y por suerte soy yo la que tenia las llaves, hecho seguro y me encierro a llorar. Tambien cierro las cortinas para no ver la desagradable casa de Peeta que esta al lado de la mia, pues esto es la aldea de los vencedores.

Del otro lado de la puerta escucho como Peeta me pide que le permita que le cuente la verdad, y en un momento llega Delly agotada y escucho como le dice a Peeta que me deje en paz por un momento. Aaaah deseguro quiero seguirlo besando mientras yo estoy asi. Me desmayo y cuando despierto es el dia siguiente y sigo en el mismo lugar, voy a comer algo y noto mis ojos llorosos.

Permanesco otro dia rompiendo cosas en mi casa cuando escucho como alguien toca la puerta, pego mi oido y escucho la voz de Haymitch, veo por el hollito y Peeta no viene con el asi que decido abrirle la puerta.

Haymitch entra y me ve con los ojos hinchados.

-Que te ocurre preciosa?- me pregunta

No puedo mas, me acerco lo abrazo y me pongo a llorar.

-Peeta me conto todo- me dice Haymitch mientras camina hacia la puerta y la abre. De pronto veo que entra Delly. La miro con odio y rencor.

- El iva cargando el pan, y se tropezó con una silla y se callo. Yo lo intente detener pero no lo pude aguantar asi que el se cayo encima de mi. Nos quedamos quietos porque el pan estaba regado por todas partes y luego llegaste tu- dijo Delly en tono sincero

-Exacto preciosa, Peeta me conto lo mismo, y también me conto que están comprometidos- dijo Haymitch

-No, ya no- dije yo muy fría.

-Bueno Katniss, piénsalo y reflexiona, porque chicos como Peeta hay pocos- dijo Haymitch mientras cerraba la puerta y se iva con Delly

Me quede peor y rompi unas cosas mas. Vi mi anillo, no me lo había quitado, y no me lo hiba a quitar cuando de pronto escucho como la puerta se abre y Peeta entra. Como entro? Ah claro, Haymitch la dejo sin seguro. Me volteo trágicamente y lo veo arrepentido con los ojos hichados y rojos; el sigue llorando y yo también. Se acerca a mi con un ramo de flores.

-Perdoname Katniss- me dice

No resisto y corro a besarlo con una pasión impresionante y con la necesidad de besarlo después de 3 dias sin poder tocar sus labios. El tira las flores al suelo y le subo las piernas a la cintura, le toco el cuello y el me detiene por las pompas para que no me caiga, pero esta vez el me aparta para abrazarme.

-Sigues siendo la señora Mellark?- me pregunta Peeta mientras su frente roza la mia y sus manos rodean mis cachetes.

-Claro que si mi amor- le digo riéndome y llorando de felicidad.

-Entonces para cuando?

-Un mes, esta bien amor?-

-Como tu quieras preciosa, mi chica en llamas, Katniss… mi amor- me dice besándome otra vez.

Inmediatamente cojo un papel y pienso en los invitados que pueden venir a mi boda. Empecemos por orden de distritos. No me llevo con nadie del 1 ni del 2, pero del 3 invitare a Beete junto con su esposa Ximena y sus hijos, luego invitare a Annie junto con Vick el pequeño de 5 años que es la viva imagen de su padre, a Johanna junto con su esposo y su pequeña hija recién nacida, pensaré si invito o no a mi madre. Quiza también invite a Gale.

-}cap 3


	3. Chapter 3

Pasa una semana y ya envié todas las invitaciones, añadí a mi lista a Plutarch, ami madre y a Gale. Ellos no podía faltar a este dia tan especial.

Pasan otras 2 semanas y ya solo falta una para la boda, Peeta se va a vivir con Haymitch para que el le de tips de mujeres pues Haymitch esta viviendo con Brenda una rubia alta que parece ser buena con Haymitch, parece que esta embarazada, la cuestión es que ellos no están casados.

Mi madre llega antes y juntas hablamos del matrimonio y los hijos. Le confieso a mi madre que soy virgen y ella solo sonríe.

-Entonces tu noche de bodas será la noche mas especial de tu vida- me dice mi madre

Mi madre también me da unas cosas útiles como unos condones, pastillas anti- conceptivas, un babydoll para esta noche el cual no acepto pues yo no usaré eso, prefiero mi sensilla lencería y que Peeta vea mis interiores como simpre han sido, solo que esta vez ya no usaré una camiseta encima de mi brassier, si no que será un simple brassier de encaje a conjunto de mi calzon.

Mientras hablaba con mi madre escuche una voz

-Hola deserebrada- escucho

Volteo la cabeza y veo a Johanna . –Johanna!- grito y corro a abrazarla, ella me abraza también.

-No estaras preñada chica en llamas o si?, ya sabes, para que te rebane la garganta por mi hacha-

-No Johanna, claro que no! Siempre virgen hasta el matrimonio amen- le digo riéndome

Instalo a Johanna, a su esposo y a sus hijos y recibo inmediatamente a Beete el cual también me dice chica en llamas. El también tiene una esposa e hijos y finalmente voy a recoger a Annie Cresta a la estación del tren. Pronto llego y entro a buscarla pues ella esta mirando a la nada y su hijo trata de convencerla de que camina, pero ella se queda quieta. La ayudo a pararse y saludo a Vick el cual conocí desde la panza de su mama y lo veo casi todos los años, por lo menos una vez. Llego con Annie y ella apenas reacciona y me abraza con fuerzas, me felicita y me presenta a Vick pensando que no lo conozco. El y yo nos reimos y mientras Annie descanza el pequeño juega con los hijos de Johanna y Beete.

Plutarch llega a casa de Peeta y finalmente llega Gale.

-Hola Catnip-

-Hola Gale-

Y Gale se retira de mi casa, pues los hombres se quedan con Peeta y las mujeres conmigo.

Esa noche duermo tranquila y a la mañana siguiente mi madre me despierta. Todas las mujeres de la casa me sirven el desayuno, unas me hacen manicura y otras me peinan, pronto traen el vestido que Cinna me había diseñado y me ponen el pinsajo.

-Luces hemosa Katniss- me dice mi madre viéndome mientras llora. Yo la abrazo y le doy un beso en la frente.

La boda será en casa de Peeta asi que pronto llega Haymitch para llevarme a la otra casa y el resto de invitados nos espera allá.

Camino lentamente hacia el altar y veo a Peeta parado en frente de mi. Esta guapísimo, en especial hoy y se le ve mas feliz que otros días. Vick deja flores frente ami y se coloca al lado de su madre la cual esta sentada viendo al suelo mientras llora y se pierde por momentos.

Por fin llego con Peeta y el me susurra al oído: -lista para nuestra noche de bodas?- Yo me sonrojo y le tomo las manos, empiezan los votos.

-Katniss mi amor, como ya te lo he dicho antes, has sido mi único amor, te amo mas que a mi vida y estaría dispuesto a dar mi vida por la tuya. Me alegra unir mi vida a la tuya y que por primera vez en esta noche podamos consumir nuestra unión. Me prendes Katniss y lo sabes.-

Todabia sonrojada por lo de la consumación del matrimonio digo los mios,-Peeta, no se cuando me enamore de ti, y mucho menos se cuando te empecé a amar, pero ahora se que te neceito y somos uno, soy tu sinsajo, tu chica en llamas, tu Katniss y te amare por siempre Peeta-

Escucho pude besar a la novia y Peeta me da un beso con mucha delicadeza en los labios, nos volteamos y todos nos hechan arroz. Vamos a la sala donde brindamos y partimos un pan y nos quedamos platicando hasta la noche. Finalmente todos se van a dormir, la única que queda despierta es Johanna.


	4. Chapter 4

CAP 4

-Muy bien Katniss, es tu oportunidad y Voltios me dijo que te diera esto, te ayudara- me dice Johanna

Lo veo y es una botellita pequeña, dice lubricante a base de aceite. Me rio y beso a Peeta, el me carga y subimos las escaleras poco a poco cuando llegamos el abre la puerta y me deja en la cama, el cierra la puerta y le pone seguro.

-por si a caso- dice Peeta mientras se acerca para besarme.

-Katniss, sabes que es lo que mas feliz me haría?-

-Hacerme tuya?- le pregunta con una voz seductora

-aparte mi amor. Tener hijos-

-Peeta, ya hablamos de esto, digo sentándome y parándome de la cama a la vez-

-Pero amor, podríamos intentarlo, solo por esta noche, porfavor-

Lo pienso un momento mientras sigo parada viendo a la puerta, no creo quedar embarazada en tan solo una noche asi que me acerco a el. Lo beso con pasión y gimo de vez en cuando, el también gime. Con una mano le toco el paquete y siento como se va endureciendo. El no me toca, no se atreve aunque termina poniéndome las manos al pecho y sacudirlos con fuerza. Cuando siento su paquete duro le quito la camisa e inmediatamente el pantalón. Lo admiro y como veo que el no se atreve a bajarme el cierre del vestido yo misma me lo quito y me exibo ante el. Lo provoco con mis pechos y el me empieza a besar por fin allí abajo. No puedo evitar gemir o gritar, solo espero no despertar a nadie. Desvisto a Peeta totalmente y ahora si los 2 estamos igual. Me recargo en el espaldar de la cama con las piernas abietas y Peeta se acomoda encima de mi. Introduce su miembro dentro de mi y empieza a moverse.

Nunca había sentido algo asi, ni cuando me tocaba, no era lo mismo. Ahora si n puedo evitar gritar de placer y Peeta gime mas despacio. Seguimos asi y luego cambiamos de posición a una mas interesante hasta que Peeta grita con un placer inmenso, veo su cara y me veo ami, se ha descargado y para reirme mas hablo en voz alta. –eyaculaste- digo y el sonríe.

-Te gusta amor?- me dice mientras me acaricia y me toca por todas partes. –Me pones en llamas Katniss-

Me rio y lo beso por todas partes, sobo su miembro y luego le hago un poco de sexo oral hasta que nos metemos dentro de las sábanas y finalmente nos quedamos dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente me despierto primero que Peeta y escucho voces abajo, seguro ya están desayunando.

-tenemos que bajar!- le digo a Peeta despertándolo. El tambien esta completamente desnudo y lo beso, lo acaricio y le vuelvo a decir que tenemos que bajar pronto. El se cambia sencillamente y yo me pongo un vestido.

Bajamos y todos nos aplauden mientras bajamos. Beete se para para acerme la silla a un lado para que me siente. Peeta se sienta también.

Siento como si todos nos miraran raro, y me siento incomoda por un momento hasta que todos siguen desayunando. Peeta y yo nos agarramos de la mano, aveces el me da comida a la boca. Yo lo beso y le toco la pierna deseándolo aun mas que a noche.

-Y que tal les fue ayer- pregunta Johanna

Yo me sonrojo y sigo comiendo, mas bien Peeta es el que responde con educación aunque no desee dar mas detalles de nuestra noche de bodas

-Bien Johanna, muy bien gracias-

-Eso supuse. Tus gritos Katniss! No dejabas dormir a nadie- dijo Johanna

Me rio aunque no acepto la broma del todo.

Peeta también se rie y me mira.

-Eso es cierto Katniss, gritas mucho- me dice frente a mi cara.

Me empiezo a incomodar esperando a que no sigan con el tema de mis gritos de anoche, pero mi madre sigue

-Es cuestión de tiempo, yo también gritaba asi hasta que me acostumbre al tamaño-

Todos se rien, hasta Peeta. Pues claro si no están hablando de el.

-Bueno, es que nadie escucho a Ximena oh si?- Dijo Beete besando a su esposa a la cual no le afecto el comentario.

Bajo la mirada y miro para otro lado cuando siento unas manos tocando mi espalda, me asusto y grito. Todos se rein.

-Asi, asi, igualito dice Johanna-

El ambiente se anima, pero no para mi, sigo seria y se me empieza a notar, entonces Peeta por atrás me coje los pechos y empieza a gemir para que todos se rian, y si todos se rien, menos yo.

Me suelto de Peeta y doy un portazo en el baño, me quedo ahí escuchando lo que todos dicen. Todos susurran, dicen que me molestan esas cosas cuando Annie reacciona, y se rie también.

-Hay noches inolvidables que quedan en la memoria para siempre- dice ella melancolica refiriéndose a Finnick, al difunto Finnick. Todos guardan silencio pues saben como murió Finnick y ni si quiera se llego a enterar de que Annie estaba embarazada.

Recuerdo que en el velorio todo lloraban y Annie vomitaba, incluso se desmayo por un momento, y cuando la dejamos sola con el féretro ella se agacho y abrazandolo le dijo a Finnick que estaba embarazada.

De pronto escucho la voz de Peeta y muchos pasos, quizá halla sacado a todos y el se hacerca ami. Toca la puerta. Knoc, knoc knoc.

-que quieres?- le pregunto

-solo abreme- me dice el.

Le abro la puerta y me besa con dulzura.

-me encantan tus gritos, gemidos y demás sabes?-

Ahora si me rio aunque sonrojándome. Salgo del baño y subimos a la habitación para besarnos, tocarnos y terminar haciendo el amor una vez mas. Sigo gritando, no lo puedo evitar. Peeta si se controla cuando escuchamos como alguien toca la puerta.

-} cap 5


	5. Chapter 5

Escucho y pregunto quien, me responde la voz de Haymitch diciéndome que todos nos esperan en el jardín para despedirse. Me apresuro en cambiarme al igual que Peeta nos despedimos y todos nos felicitan, menos Annie que estaba perdida en ese momento. Nos llega un regalo de Delly, es un paquete de velas aromáticas perfecto para una luna de miel. Peeta y yo le agradecemos con una carta y las estrenamos.

3 semanas después Peeta llega con una prueba de embarazo de la farmacia.

-Bueno Katniss, dijimos que lo intentaríamos esta vez, luego recurriremos a métodos anti conceptivos pero por ahora veamos- dice Peeta

Acepto la prueba y la uso dentro del baño, cuando salgo esperamos un momento y cuando vemos el reloj nos volteamos a ver el resultado. Es positivo.

Peeta sonríe, me besa y me abraza y yo solo sonrio por educación. En verdad no quería embarazarme pero ya ni modo. Por lo menos Peeta disfrutara de este embarazo. Tengo 3 semanas y no siento los síntomas, pero 1 despues me pongo terrible. Incluso me internan por 3 dias pero sano pronto empiezo a querer al bebe desde que siento su primer movimiento dentro de mi. Me veo al espejo con la blusa levantada. Peeta me prohíbe cazar y me empiezo a llevar bien con Delly pues ambas nos divertimos comiendo todo el dia. Peeta dice que le alegra vernos juntas.

Un dia horneando con Peeta el se resbala y nos damos cuenta de que se me ha roto la fuente. Empiezan las contracciones y Peeta no sabe que hacer, solo me sienta y llama a Delly que vive muy cerca. Cuando ella llega tampoco sabe que hacer, nadie aquí tiene coche y yo me estoy muriendo. Peeta trata de tranquilizarme pidiéndome que piense en su miembro, pero no me calma, grito y espanto a los clientes que entran y se van pronto. Peeta llama a Haymitch el cual llega inmediatamente con su coche y me lleva al hospital.

Peeta entra conmigo al quirófanos y me agarra de la mano, con la otra graba el parto natural y ya salió la cabeza del bebe. Quedo inconciente para recibir a mi pequeña pero Peeta la carga.

Cuando despierto Peeta dice que esta dormida y es niña, tiene el cabello obscuro y los ojos azules. Que perfecta es pienso y Peeta me pone el video del parto. Definitivaamente grito muy fuerte en todas partes y por fin entra la enfermera cargando un bultito rosa. La cojo con cuidado y l doy un beso.

-tu seras Prim- le digo con ternura mientras Peeta se acerca a verla cuando entra un nñito corriendo.

-Hola Katniss- me dice.

Tardo en reconocerlo pero es Vick. –Vick!, que haces aquí- le pregunto con entusiasmo.

-Mi mama me trajo, pero ella se quedo parada en el elevador viendo a la nada.

En ese instante Peeta se para y cuando abre la puerta aparecen mi madre, Haymitch, Johanna y Beete con globos rosas y Annie va del brazo de Johanna.

-La encontramos desorientada en el elevador- dice Johanna

Les muestro a la pequeña Prim y a todos les encanta. Dicen que es la mescla perfecta. Tambien me llevo otra sorpresa, Johanna esta embarazada, quizá uno meces, ya tiene pancita aunque no muy grande. Su esposo la acompaña a todas partes y yo creo que este ya es su último bebe.

-Y dime chica en llamas, gritaste en el parto?- ,e pregunta Johanna.

Estoy tan de buenas que solo me rio y asiento con la cabeza mientras miro a Peeta el cual también dice que si con cara de preocupación. Delly se rie también.

Tomamos una foto en ese momento, Yo en medio en la camilla con Prim en brazos, Peeta a mi lado em agarra la mano y el resto sonriendo para la foto, hasta Annie que no estaba perdida en ese momento.

Esa foto fue enmarcada y esta en nuestra sala familiar. Pues prácticamente es nuestra familia los de esa foto.

FIN

*Recuerden dejar un comentario y califiquen la historia, digan que les gusto y que no.


End file.
